Osama bin Loggin'
At Hoquiam's Loggers' Playday festival in the year of 2011, the event's official shirt is a mostly unrelated pun against Osama bin Laden, who had died previously in May. Citing the reason for the shirt being related as the fact that his corpse had supposedly been dumped into the ocean tied to some sort of wood product and that the event is the day before the tenth anniversary of 9/11, Don Bell thought he was quite clever to come up with this idea and he had a feeling it would sell well. However, it was fated to do even more than he could have ever imagined. A few high schoolers got butt-hurt over the violent imagery of a musclebound logger about to dump a sad-looking bin Laden into the ocean and they created a Facebook page to raise awareness and object to the shirt. Somehow the whole thing snowballed and hit local news, which led to non-local news and eventually national news. People are retarded and nobody outside of the Harbor even seemed to know what anyone was objecting to, leading to a lot of comments about how people were supporting terrorism or calling racism when neither seemed to be what anyone was doing. Either way, shirts are now being ordered from all over the country, especially by military folk who seem to leave some of the strongest opinions. Trolling Involvement The original image was doctored fairly early on in the debacle to a picture of President Obama (still keeping the turban and beard) in the same position about to be drowned by the logger and Walter posted it on the Facebook page, eliciting a lot of complaints from sensitive wussies. It was a great start to the trolling, but there was far more to come. When they noticed the next day that the Facebook page for Loggers' Playday had actually been removed due to the conflict, Robert went and sniped it, creating the new page for Loggers' Playday. This ensured that the stupid people would not know the difference and keep leaving these sort of comment, but now the comments would be endorsed instead of deleted because Robert and Walter had every intention of kindling the hatred from both sides. So far the page has over 300 likes and only a few people have noticed that it actually has the Obama picture as the profile picture because almost everyone is not smart enough to check. The trolling is officially done by HöratiO hörnblowerr. This article will be updated as more information becomes available. More Events Walter has now been accused of treason by several different groups of people and is now informed that the Secret Service will be looking for him for threatening the President. The slow-witted townsfolk took an appropriately long time to figure out the organization behind the picture and are now finally getting the idea. The Facebook page is now over 400 likes and is banned on the other pages, along with Walter's profile, making any direct trolling difficult. Bardt has informed us that the picture was mentioned on the news along with threats about the Secret Service. Since this is basically nothing but a political cartoon that had Obama's face photoshopped onto it, it seems very unlikely that anyone would perceive it as a threat. Rather, it's messing with a bunch of stupd hicks and some soldiers who got butthurt over it. It is likely these people are going to make HöratiO hörnblowerr famous with their unwarranted anger. Further Information After much arguing and tearing apart the community, the high schooler who started the original group took it down on September 2nd after realizing it only made things muuuuuch worse for her and apparently wanting to spend more time on school. The whole event seems to be dying down a bit after everyone noticed that the shirt was going to be incredibly popular either way. Walter reports that HöratiO hörnblowerr has not been approached with any further threats, so it can be assumed that the Secret Service and FBI have a little more sense than bitching soldiers and small town hicks. They also declare the operation a success. Category:Events